The Power of Lightning
by Sandra Chan 07
Summary: All Kiyo wanted after the battle with Dr. Riddles and Kido is to get some peace and quiet alongside his mamodo partner Zatch at the beach, but their vacation is short lived when they meet Pikachu, whom Kiyo mistakes for a mamodo. The Power of Lighting begins and there is also double trouble on the loose. Ash and Kiyo must team up in the end to save Pikachu and Zatch.
1. The Strange Mamodo

**A/N: a crossover between Pokemon and Zatch Bell. In Pokemon the story takes place after the Battle Frontier, while in Zatch Bell, the story takes place after the battle with Dr. Riddle's and Kido.**

**The Power of Lighting**

* * *

**Part 1: The Strange Mamodo?**

It is a normal day at the beach, the sun is up, the water is shining, the sand is hot, and the temperature is scorching hot, peaking well over 100 degrees. It is a perfect day to get a sun tan; the beach is crowded with well over a couple hundred thousand people. The perfect day for a swim, while people are swimming in the water, a normal Junior High School student, Kiyo Takamine is enjoying a simple day off with his mamodo partner Zatch Bell, a 6 year old kid or should be said: a mamodo.

Kiyo really needs this day, due to being a genius at school, which isn't an easy task, dealing with all the mamodo battles, especially the recent one with Dr. Riddles and Kido who came all the way from America to Japan. The doctor is a bit of a lunatic, who always teases Kido with the classic _kidding _excuse, which sadly… he always falls for. During this battle Zatch acquired a new spell: _Rauzaruk_, which powers up Zatch's body, and is the sixth spell. Kiyo and Zatch don't know what's coming.

Kiyo woke up in a frantic way to find Zatch missing. "ZATCH!" he shouted, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

People just stared at Kiyo, like some kind of lunatic. He sweat dropped, rubbing his back with a light chuckle. Moments passed by, where out of the water, about 15 feet away from Kiyo, in the water Zatch was naked… again, trying to catch some yellow tail, his favorite food. Once Zatch got out of the water he was in for a yelling from Kiyo.

"How many times have I told you, TO NOT GO OFF WHEN I'M NOT LOOKING?" Kiyo scolded Zatch, who started to wail.

"I'm sorry," Zatch said, while crying.

People are looking at Kiyo with dirty looks. "How can you do that to a little kid?" One girl said. Another voice, "He's just a kid, don't be hard."

Kiyo feeling embarrassed, apologized to Zatch on the spot and went back to where their stuff is. Zatch continued munching on the first yellow tail where he gobbled up all the flesh and bones.

"Mm this is so tasty," Zatch said, with a satisfied look.

"Please put some clothes on." Kiyo asked.

"Fine Mr. Bossy pants I will just let me finish my food." Zatch replied.

"Fine," Kiyo grumbled with an agitated look.

Zatch continued munching on his second yellow tail, finishing it off with the bones. Zatch feels satisfied with the fish. Zatch put on his white underwear and blue dress, along with blue shoes.

Kiyo thought, _I wonder who this Dr. Riddle's guy really is, does he really know the secrets to the mamodo battle, and what did he mean by knowing everything about the book? _Kiyo continued pondering questions, while looking to his red spell book which unlocks Zatch's true power. Meanwhile Zatch got bit by a crab.

"Ow! That hurts." He cried hysterically, while his finger got swollen. Kiyo laughed. "This isn't funny Kiyo." Zatch complained.

Zatch's swelling went down on his finger. Kiyo almost went to sleep, when all of a sudden they heard a rustling sound in the sand. Kiyo thought it could be a mamodo hiding and Zatch… a crab out to get revenge. When the rustling stopped, to their surprise it was a cute looking mouse rodent with red cheeks popped out.

"Pi-pika-chu," _"Hi nice to meet you"_ the mouse said.

Kiyo's worst thoughts were coming true that yet, another mamodo is looking for them. Mamodos come in all different shapes and sizes; they can look human, be animals or even be strange creatures that people wouldn't think are weird.

"Hi I'm Zatch Bell, what is your name?" Zatch greeted the mysterious creature and picking it up. He started to pet, hugs the strange mouse and laughs with joy.

"Pikachu- pika," "_My name is Pikachu,"_ the mouse said.

"Kiyo I can't understand anything what he is saying." Zatch whined.

"His name is Pikachu; I think if that is what he said." Kiyo said.

"Nice to meet you Pikachu, if that is your name." Zatch said with a smile. The mouse now known as Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Kiyo was lost in his train of thought when staring down at Zatch and Pikachu.

This is bad, who knows what this mamodo can do, if he bonds with Zatch he will go after the book, I don't need another mamodo battle at the moment. Maybe he was sent by Dr. Riddles to get rid of us… who knows but we have to leave right now. Kiyo thought.

"Zatch, come we're leaving." Kiyo commanded.

"Aw, Kiyo I wanna play with Pikachu and we just got here." Zatch complained.

"No Zatch we can't stay, this thing over here is a mamodo and after your book." Kiyo yelled.

Pikachu didn't like Kiyo's attitude one bit until he bit Kiyo in his right arm.

"Ouch," Kiyo screamed in pain. This pain and personality reminded Kiyo of Ponygon, who is also a mamodo, who is currently searching for his book keeper, but hasn't had any luck.

"Pika-pika-pi-pikachu pika," _I am no mamodo; I'm a Pokemon damn it!_ Pikachu said, sounding angry, but no one understood him.

Zatch continued playing with Pikachu ignoring Kiyo's warning; only problem Kiyo has nothing to be worried about in the first place. Zatch dug a hole and built a sand castle, Pikachu helped build it with his tiny hands, which were barely able to help. Kiyo couldn't stand this anymore and he did the unthinkable, he damaged their sand castle and stepped all over it.

"Kiyo, you big fat Meany!" Zatch wailed, tears coming out of his eyes. Pikachu was furious; he attacked Kiyo with his head butt attack. Kiyo landed flat on the sand.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiyo raged.

"Pi-pika-chu-chu-chu," _Why did you ruin our sand castle? _Pikachu sounded angry, a few sparks were seen on his red cheeks, and luckily they went unnoticed.

People were staring at the commotion Kiyo has been making at the beach, especially for making a six year old boy cry, and a cute mouse pet. Unknown to both of them Pikachu's owner was there.

"Pikachu," a boy around Kiyo's age rushed out of the crowd and hugged Pikachu. "I'm glad you're all right." Pikachu just cooed in happiness.

The boy was of average height, had raven hair and blue eyes, he was wearing green swim trunks and a black t-shirt. "I'm sorry about all this. I hope Pikachu didn't cause any trouble."

"Trouble," Kiyo raged, "He was nothing but trouble, and gets that thing away from us, unless you're looking for trouble."

"I don't know who you are, but my name's Ash Ketchum, and this is my buddy Pikachu." Ash yelled.

"Kiyo this really isn't the time for this." Zatch said trying to calm Kiyo down, but it was no use.

"Come on Pikachu let's leave I don't want any trouble anymore." Ash stated. Pikachu didn't obey; he jumped out of Ash's arms and charged at Kiyo with a full-on-full head butt attack. Kiyo fell to the sand… again.

"Pika-pika!" _Don't mess with us! _Pikachu raged.

"Pikachu you didn't have to." Ash stated, trying to calm Pikachu down.

Kiyo struggled getting up from the ground. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"Kiyo are you alright?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; we have to settle it with these guys." Kiyo groaned in pain managing to get all his stuff and standing on his two feet. "Let's battle!"

"Pikachu, you want to battle?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pika-chu!" _Yeah I want to! _Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash also agreed.

Kiyo, Zatch, Ash and Pikachu gathered everything they would need. Ash his best buddy Pikachu, Zatch and Kiyo the red spell book and Kiyo's backpack. They all needed to get out of people's harm's way. All four of them went to an abandoned building near the forest. For Ash and Pikachu this battle meant more training and getting stronger, the same applied for Zatch and Kiyo, mainly to test out the new spell Rauzaruk.

"This should be far away from people to not get hurt." Kiyo stated and Ash nodded in agreement.

"Pikachu you ready?" Ash asked. "Pi-pikachu!" _I was born ready!_ Pikachu agreed.

"Kiyo I don't think we should fight them." Zatch said. Kiyo ignored Zatch, pulling out the red spell book.

"I'm sure you've seen one of these." Kiyo said, holding up the red book, Ash and Pikachu were dumbfounded. "Don't play games with us, Zaker!" Kiyo said, shouting Zatch's first spell where the book began glowing red alongside Zatch's eyes turning white, losing consciousness at the same time and a blast of lighting was shot.

_To be continued…_


	2. Fighting Lightning with Lightning

**The Power of Lightning**

**Part 2: Fighting Lightning with Lightning**

After encountering a "supposedly" mamodo, Kiyo and Zatch found themselves in a knot when fighting with a creature named Pikachu who could shoot lightning to. Ash didn't know how a child can shoot lightning out of his mouth. Now the story continues.

"Zaker," Kiyo shouted, the spell book glowing red and Zatch shooting a bolt of lightning from his mouth. At the same time Zatch lost consciousness.

"Pikachu dodge it, and use quick attack." Ash commanded.

Pikachu understood and agreed, he dodged the lightning bolt and ran straight for Zatch. The bolt blasted the ground, which began to crumble nearly making Ash land off his feet.

"_Damn what kind of kid can shoot lighting out of his mouth?_" Ash thought. "Is he even human?"

Once Pikachu made it close to Zatch, he head butted him in the stomach without Zatch realizing due to losing consciousness, and he falls to the ground.

"Ow!" Zatch cries out in pain. "Pika-pikachu-chu" _"This is how we do it."_

"ZATCH," A frantic Kiyo calls out. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little hit no worries." Zatch said as he was trying to get up.

"_I just don't understand. He isn't using a spell book to make Pikachu shoot lightning. Where is this power coming from and who are these guys? Maybe they're working for Dr. Riddles where they've found a way to not use a book. There are so many secrets to this book and about Zatch from the mamodo world._" Kiyo thought, staring at the book with a puzzled look.

"Alright Zatch are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Now focus, the sixth spell Rauzaruk!" Kiyo shouted, the book glowing red, a thunder cloud above Zatch appeared which struck down a colorful bolt of lightning and Zatch was glowing like a powerful rainbow.

"Pikachu you know what to do now, use iron tail." Ash called out. "Pi-pika!" _"Roger that!" _Pikachu's tail hardened like a steel of rock and headed towards Zatch. Both of them clashed and were fighting lightning with lightning. Pikachu landed some iron tail hits which knocked Zatch to the ground a couple times. Zatch managed a few punches.

"Pika!" _"Take this!" _Pikachu jumped high in the air and managed to land a powerful iron tail attack on Zatch, but failed. Zatch caught the tail and threw Pikachu off ten feet away.

Pikachu struggled to get up, but managed.

"Pikachu are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Pi-pika." _"I'm fine." _Pikachu replied.

"Good buddy, now use quick attack." Ash said happily. Pikachu agreed and his speed went high. Zatch was now for a match with speed.

As Pikachu was running around, Zatch almost became dizzy. Zatch knew he had to focus and not get distracted by Pikachu's running.

"After him," Kiyo shouted.

Zatch ran towards Pikachu and the two collided. Pikachu head butted Zatch in the stomach, which resulted in a falling. Zatch got up and landed a punch on Pikachu. The fighting continued for the next minute. With Zatch and Pikachu running around hitting and dodging each other's attacks. Finally the fighting stopped, breathing heavily from exhaustion. The rainbow light disappeared off of Zatch. Pikachu was barely able to move.

"Hey, I got a few questions to ask you." Kiyo said, getting Ash's attention.

"What?" He responded.

"How come you aren't using a spell book?" Kiyo asked.

"I don't-know… what do you mean?"

"I mean this book," Kiyo holding the red spell book up and pointing at it, "where is yours."

For a stunned moment Ash didn't understand what Kiyo was talking about, not only that he couldn't understand what language the book was written in and he has never seen a book like it before. He simply nodded his head.

"No," Kiyo stunned.

"I've never seen a book like it before."

"You mean… never?"

"No."

"Then how does Pikachu blast lightning if he isn't a mamodo." Kiyo asked suspiciously.

"Pikachu," Ash smiled and laughed, "He is no mamodo, and he is my best friend and very first Pokemon."

Hearing what Ash said Kiyo couldn't get the word "Pokemon" out of his head. He didn't what that meant. What he did know was they must be creatures with powers similar to a mamodo and companionship with a human.

"What the heck's a Pokemon?" Kiyo asked impatiently.

"I got a question for you. What is a mamodo?" Ash asked.

"Pi-pikachu-chu-ch?" _How dare he never see a Pokemon?_ Pikachu sounding alienated.

Ash and Kiyo were stuck between two different forces of power, yet the very same, even the same elemental powers, even Dr. Riddles would have problems explaining.

"So tell me what a mamodo is?"

Kiyo took a deep sigh and was ready for explaining. He explained there was a battle to determine king of the mamodo world, that 100 children, like Zatch were sent to the human world every 1,000 years to fight until the last mamodo standing becomes king. When the mamodo's book is burned he loses all power to become king. He explained that the spell book is a guide book to the mamodo where the human helps the mamodo gets stronger by unlocking more spells as they grow strong together. He explained his recent battle with Dr. Riddles and Kido that they need to get stronger.

With all this information bottling up in Ash's head, Ash didn't know what to say, for a few moments he seemed lost and confused.

"A mamodo, similar to a Pokemon," Ash said. Now it was his turn to explain. He told about his first day on his 10th birthday that he could become a Pokemon trainer and Pikachu was his last choice for waking up late. He said what a Pokemon trainer was, and how he is training to get stronger for the Sinnoh region.

The two words "get stronger" rang a bell to all four. Recently Ash lost a battle to Gary's Electivire, Kiyo and Zatch had a tough emotional battle against Dr. Riddles and Kido. They knew what to _exactly_ do.

"Hey about we show our true strength." Kiyo asked Zatch.

"Yeah!"

The red book glowing 10 times more.

"Pikachu are you ready?" Ash asked turning to Pikachu.

"Pi-pika!" _I was born ready._

"Pikachu, use volt tackle!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu began charging, his whole body turned into a grayish aura lightning surrounded him, and he was charging at the speed of light.

"Zatch, Bao Zakerga!" Kiyo shouted with all the power in his heart, the book, glowing furiously red.

Zatch opened his mouth and a huge lightning dragon shot out of his mouth and was headed towards Pikachu. Kiyo's heart energy was making the dragon open his mouth and become stronger. Pikachu headed towards the dragon at full speed and then the two collided with full force creating the next big bang theory. The building almost collapsed with a big explosion to west. Unknowingly somebody was watching, no make that a threesome.

Outside of the recent explosion from the collision of lightning, only 10 feet away stood none other than team rocket. The names are as follows: Jessie, James and Meowth a talking Pokemon. They belong to a group called team rocket, a villainous gang of criminals who steal rare Pokemon and treat them like garbage, always up to no good. The trio sitting here is only interested in Pikachu ever since Kanto they've been on Ash's track.

"Imagine if we get Pikachu and that lightning kid twerp." Meowth said, imagining another fantasy where there boss Giovanni. In the fantasy the trio brings Zatch and Pikachu to the boss to help him with electrical power in a thunderstorm where they help a generator and helps him save the bill for paying.

"Thanks Meowth and friends for bringing me these wonderful powers of lightning now I don't have to pay bills." The boss said with a fantasized voice of Meowth.

"And then we will be promoted." Jessie and James said excitedly.

"WAAAH-BUFFET!" A blue blob with a tail Pokemon popped outside of Jessie's poke-ball.

"Why don't you ever stay put?" Jessie grumbled and returned the Wobuffet to his poke-ball with a red glow taking him away.

James was awfully silent for the past minutes with Jessie and Meowth's stomach's growling.

"Man I'm hungry."

"Me too I just realized we haven't eaten since yesterday." Jessie said almost dying. When almost dying from starvation Jessie started to sniff, it wasn't just any ordinary sniffing it was sniffing good food. "What's that smell?" Jessie asked furiously. "It smells like chicken wings." She continued sniffing and gave James a furious glare.

"Wh-what?" He asked suspiciously with his mouthful.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE FOOD?" Jessie screamed at the top of her lungs where a mountain could cause an avalanche.

"I told you to not go to the local buffet." Meowth pointed out, which was a huge mistake.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME, I'M STARVING!" Jessie hollered. James and Meowth continued to be terrorized by Jessie where she landed a kick on James.

Inside the building Kiyo fell to the ground from all the heart energy put into the bao zakerga and Pikachu was half-passed out with Ash kneeling to his aide. Zatch rushed quickly to Kiyo's aide.

"KIYO- He ran towards and put his hands on Kiyo's back. –are you alright?"

Kiyo gave a little chuckle. "Yeah, fine just need my heart energy to recover."

"Pikachu you did a great job." Ash picked Pikachu up and gave a smile. "That was one volt tackle."

"Pika" _Thanks._

"Hey Zatch- Zatch turned to focus on Ash. –that was some lightning power you're one strong mamodo."

Zatch clenched his fist with delight. "Thanks Pikachu is very strong too."

"Thanks, say what kind of king do you want to be?" Ash asked.

"That's simple," Zatch smiled, "a kind king where no mamodo has to fight ever again."

For a split second everyone was exhausted and totally out of it until three metallic hands grabbed Pikachu, Zatch and the book. Unknown to Zatch and Kiyo a new kind of evil is in town.

"PIKACHU," Ash cried.

"ZATCH NO, THE BOOK," Kiyo cried.

The book landed into a pair of hands, Pikachu and Zatch were put into electric proof glass bulbs screaming for help. Three silhouetted figures stood in the hot air balloon were spotted with a Meowth head balloon floating 20 feet above ground. A long red haired girl stepped forward to say the first words.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" A blue haired guy added on.

The two took turns.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Team rocket you guys again!" Ash growled. "Give Pikachu back."

"Never twerp," Meowth said throwing a smoke bomb to avoid the enemies from being seen. Once the smoke bomb decapitated Team Rocket was gone. Ash and an exhausted Kiyo were left to grieve.

"Who the hell are those guys?" Kiyo asked concerned.

"Team Rocket, a villainous gang who steal people's Pokemon, comes on!" Ash helped Kiyo get up with pain.

_To be continued… _


End file.
